Different professionals are often required to carry a tape or cord for performing certain tasks. Such professionals are fore example electricians (carrying electrically isolating tape), gaffers and other staff members in the show business (gaffer tape; often referred to in short as ‘gaff tape’), painters (masking tape), plumber (guide wire/cord), police and rescue officers (barrier tapes), bandages, etc.
The need exists to rapidly obtain a spool of tape and apply whatever sort of tape is required and then rapidly and conveniently dispose of the spool such that it is readily available until the next time it is required, which may be very often.
For sake of convenience it is common to secure a tape spool or different tape dispensers to one's belt.
Hereinafter in the specification and claims any such tape material and cords mounted on a spool are collectively referred to as ‘tapes’.
Different solutions have been disclosed for carrying and dispensing tape material therefrom, or for releasable carrying a tape spool. A most simple way of carrying a spool of tape is by a pouch mountable on a waste belt, as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,937,373 and 5,100,037.
Several arrangements are concerned with a so called utility belt formed with a variety of pouches and tool grips. One such solution is disclosed in US Patent Application 2006237509 directed to a utility belt for carrying at least one tool which is used in securing generally thin promotional sheet materials to a rigid structure includes an elongated member having a first end portion, a second end portion, a middle portion and a buckle connecting the first end portion and the second end portion together when the elongated member is worn around a waist of a user. An elongated strap has a pair of opposed ends each attached to the elongated member. A holder adapted for holding such at least one tool and having at least a semi-rigid shape is attached to the elongated strap or directly to the elongated member in one of a semi-permanent and permanent fashion.
Other arrangements are concerned with tape dispensers fixedly secured to a holder which in turn is belt-mounted. Such a device is disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,109 directed to a belt-mountable tape dispenser operable with one hand for the retrieval and cutting of a predetermined length of tape from a spool of tape mounted to the dispenser. The tape dispenser includes a frame fabricated from a malleable material to accommodate conforming the frame to the waist of the wearer. Belt clips on each end of the frame releasably mount the frame to the belt. A strut extends downwardly from the frame and rotatably supports a reel upon which the spool of tape can be mounted. A cutter assembly and a cutter shield are removably attached to the strut. The cutter assembly and the cutter shield are adaptable to being mounted to the strut for either a left-hand operation or a right-hand operation. The placement of the reel below the frame prevents the pulling and tearing forces imposed on the tape from dislodging the tape dispenser from the belt.
Another arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,978 concerned with a compound tape dispensing device comprised of a belt attachment portion. A tape holding portion is secured to the belt attachment portion. A tape retaining portion is secured to the tape holding portion to hold a roll of compound tape thereon. An unwinding prevention portion is included to preclude the roll of compound tape from unrolling by applying pressure on a circumferential face of the roll of compound tape.
Other solutions offer a belt-mounted device for detachably carrying a tape spool. For example, US Patent Application 2005145344 discloses a tape dispenser system, apparatus, and method for dispensing strips of tape used for masking or tacking. The tape dispenser includes a frame, attachment/securement means, a quick release locking expandable tape hub expansion member mechanism for, removably securing a tape roll to the expandable tape hub, and a user preference adaptable tape cutter assemblage for easily accommodating left-handed and right-handed users. The cutter assembly of the invention includes at least one heavy duty blade for increased ease of cutting a plurality of types of tapes.
A ‘spool’ as referred to herein the specification and claims denotes any low-flanged or unflanged cylinder on which thread or tape material is wound for distribution and use.
A ‘tape’ as referred to herein the specification and claims denotes any type of narrow flexible strip, ribbon, band, string, wire and the like, wound over a spool, however without restriction to its shape, the material of which it is made of or its use.